Tarde Inesperada
by wolfy odonell
Summary: AU. foxy un pequeño huérfano, esta sentado reflexionando sobre su vida desde que fue adoptado y mandado a estudiar aun prestigioso colegio, sin embargo cierto castaño llega a sacar de sus pensamientos al pelirrojo, mini ONE-SHOT, leve shonen-ai,FREXY!"


**Tarde Inesperada.**

 **bueno esto en un pequeñísimo, mini, micro one-shot que escribí de la nada, llevo años sin escribir solo quería crear algo pequeño para quitarme la tentación, pero quien sabe, tal vez esto se vuelva un prologo de una historia mas larga, pero eso ya dependerá de mi motivación, aclaro que esto es un AU, foxy es un pequeño pecoso pelirrojo de 12 años, y freddy un chico ya de 17 años.**

 **es mi primer fic en esta sección, espero no sea el ultimo**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

Ahí estaba yo sentado en una de las tantas colinas del colegio fazbear, uno de los más prestigiosos colegios de Inglaterra, al cual son enviados las señoritas y muchachos, más adinerados de el lugar y estados unidos… realmente el lugar no pega para nada conmigo, hasta hace poco era simplemente un chiquillo huérfano sin padres… pero fui adoptado por la familia ferrys, una gran familia de américa, de clase alta… pero eso es una historia larga.

Ahora mismo estoy en un poco deprimido… parece que desde que me adoptaron su plan solo a sido tenerme aprisionado en este horrible lugar con el fin de convertirme en un "caballero"… debo cumplir las expectativas de mis padres adoptivos después de todo… y no contar a nadie de dónde vengo, pues sería una deshonra a su apellido…

-no me gusta… no me gusta esconder mi apellido, no me avergüenzo de ser un huérfano… ¿Por qué el afán de convertirme en alguien que no soy?

Me repetía con los ojos cerrados recargado en los pies de un frondoso árbol en medio de la colina

-detesto esto… ¿por qué mis padres se avergonzarían de mí…?, después de todo fueron ellos quienes decidieron adoptarme…

De repente alguien me sorprende por detrás aparece y me dice

-hola pecoso

Para después me dispararme todo el humo que traía en sus pulmones justo en la cara.

-cofcofcof!

No podría dejar de toser, ese maldito freddy siempre venia a molestarme, para colmo con el cigarrillo siempre en su boca

-dios mío, freddy ¡te he dicho que no fumes!

-no seas envidioso pecoso, si quieres te doy un poco

Decía extendiéndome su mano para que tomara el cigarrillo, el cual tome con molestia y deje caer al piso para pisarlo.

-vaya ¿Qué no tienes otra cosa que hacer que propagar tus malos vicios?

Decía con el ceño fruncido y bastante emfadado

-no te enojes mocoso, se te notan mas las pecas

-ya te he dicho que me gustan mucho mis pecas, y estoy muy orgulloso de ellas.

-a ya veo, por eso las coleccionas

Decía con su acostumbrado tono burlesco, y su sonrisa sínica en la cara, yo Solo me moleste aún más y cruce mis brazos, era un desgraciado insolente

-¡así es! y últimamente estaba pensando en coleccionar mas

-hahahahahaha

El desgraciado se carcajeaba de mi cara, decidí cambiar el tema por que si no nunca acabaría de burlarse de mi

-a todo esto, ¿que haces por aquí?, te he dicho que no me gusta verte cerca

-vaya solo paseaba por aquí, y vi al un pequeño pelirrojo bastante melancólico, pensé que si llegaba al fin se animaría a declararme su amor

-¡¿de qué rayos estás hablando?!

-vamos si quieres declararme tu amor, solo dilo, es un buen lugar para hacerlo

Eso era todo, el maldito me había sacado de mis cabales, apreté mis puños y grite

-¡claro que no! ¡jamás me fijaría en una persona tan horrible como tu!

El solo amplio su maldita sonrisa, dios santo como lo detestaba

-que bueno por que no me gustan los pequeños, mucho menos pecosos como tu

El solo dio la vuelta mientras yo seguía mi rabieta, pataleando el piso y agitando mis puños como berrinche de niño pequeño.

-¡te odio freddy, me haces enfurecer!

* * *

 **Bueno supongo que eso es todo por hoy, quería un poco de frexy, amo la pareja, aun no se si esto se quedara en one shot, o seguirla. bueno déjenme su opinión, muchas gracias por leer**


End file.
